


The Conan Doyle Code

by AgentLaufeyson



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, I'm probably going to hell for this, It was kinda of relaxing in a way, M/M, Moffat dies, People on FF.net were complaining, So i decided to post it here instead, but hey, enjoy, i don't know why, is killed, steven moffat's murder, there is a murder, whatever, yeah - Freeform, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLaufeyson/pseuds/AgentLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(BBC Sherlock RPF) The Sherlock fanbase is full of loyal fans. In that line of loyalty, however, is deception. Deep down, somewhere along the line, such fans had grown a hate for one person and one person only. A hate website is created for this person, and fans flood in to leave their comments, ranging from general dislike to absolute hatred. Who is the subject of this website? The show's very own, Steven Moffat.</p>
<p>This is what happens when Benedict finds it.<br/>========================<br/>(I suck at summaries. Please bear with me. Just read it. The story is much better than this crap summary. Trust me, I'm the doctor.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conan Doyle Code

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow Sherlockians! I hope you enjoy this fic  
> I do need to say that any and all events depicted in this fic are entirely FICTIONAL.  
> NONE of this actually happened, Now do I think that it will happen.
> 
> Also, The way I characterize Benedict, Martin and Mark is entirely Out of Character. Please be aware of this while you're reading.
> 
> This fic is Not Beta-ed Nor is it Brit-picked. Although I have checked this over quite a few times for errors. Any and all mistakes are of my own doing.

_"Steven Moffat is the human embodiment of evil."_

_"Moffat is the type of person who enjoys other people's pain. He would use our tears to make his morning coffee."_

_"In my honest opinion, if Moffat inexplicably "disappeared" it would do the world a whole lot of good."_

_"I'm not going to lie, I have thought about all the ways I could kill Moffat and get away with it. I'm up to 27."_

"Wow." Benedict thought to himself. He had never imagined that people would feel so strongly about this. Benedict had been browsing the internet for the latest reviews of Sherlock Season 3 when he accidentally stumbled onto this one specific webpage. It was a forum site where everyone on it was talking about how they all absolutely hate Steven Moffat's guts. There were tens of thousands of comment - many of which involved bringing Moffat to his ultimate demise in a number of rather gruesome ways.

Ben didn't know why he kept on scrolling though the website and reading all these comments. Perhaps it was just the shear volume of them - the simple fact that so many people could all hate one person so passionately. Perhaps it was the highly... imaginative killings that these people had come up with that kept Ben reading - for the entertainment value alone. Or... Maybe he kept reading because these comments drew out some interesting valid points.

_"In truth, I don't think that Steven is doing "Sherlock" correctly. If you read the original stories, it is highly implied that Holmes and Watson are in a relationship. The reason that Arthur Conan Doyle didn't directly write about it is because that sort of thing would have been frowned upon in Victorian times. But this show is modern day. With that in mind, It is easy to think that the relationship between Sherlock and John isn't being portrayed correctly here."_

That comment did have a point - anyone would have to admit that. To prepare for the role of being Sherlock, Ben did some reading of the original stories and he did notice some things that he thought were implying more than they said.

The comments went on, analyzing how the stories subtext could be decoded into the underlying meaning - that being that Holmes and Watson were much more than "Just friends." Ben hadn't ever thought of the characters in that way, but now that these facts were laid out in front of him, he found it hard to argue against them.

"And people are really mad about this..." Ben said to himself. "Well... I guess that explains why they all feel so inclined to write fan fiction..." Ben knew about Fan fiction - he didn't go searching for it, but he was aware that it existed. In fact, if he remembered correctly, it was Martin that first showed him. Martin didn't seem bothered by it. He more thought that it was rather creative and he was honored that they had such loyal fans. Ben was indifferent on the subject for the most part. That was, until now when he found himself thinking, "...Perhaps these people are right." The Sherlock "Fandom", as it was called, had a reputation of being, well... like Sherlock. They were always analyzing, decoding and translating little pieces of information to come to a larger conclusion. They had consistently noticed tiny details in the show. Sometimes these "Sherlockians" seemed like they knew more about Holmes and Watson than even Ben and Martin did and that said a lot.

_"While it is true that others who has written or directed a Holmes film haven't gone that route either, it seems plausible to me, and many others alike, that ACD would have wanted it that way. Think about it, it's like he left us a code - A deeply hidden code which requires us to read between the lines. The Conan Doyle Code. He left us these stories so we could decode the subtext and then do what he could never do: Show people the amazing relationship that Holmes and Watson had. We have cracked the code and solved the mystery, so now the only thing left is to do what the code tells us, and finish ACD's legacy. A few movies have gotten close, such as the ones with Robert Downey Jr. and Jude law (Dancing scene, anyone?), but it could still go further."_

Well... With that Ben couldn't argue. Those particular films were pretty keen on showing the.... tensions between the two.

The more of the comments that Ben read, the more he found himself agreeing.

_"Is not the purpose of a show to entertain and please the viewers? Well, if that is true then I believe that Moffat is not doing a very good job of it. He needs to get it through his think skull that a majority of viewers would be more than happy if the show took a turn towards "Johnlock." And if he cannot see that, then I hope he sleeps with one eye open."_

_"Alright look, I'm a 42 year old straight man with a wonderful wife and 2 kids, and even I can see this. Sherlock and John just need to bang each other and get it over with."_

A few more comments kept pointing out that nobody has done a Holmes program in that way because they lived in a time where that sort of thing was unprecedented, unorthodox and all around not legal. This show was set in modern times and people are a lot more open-minded about the subject. So there was absolutely nothing holding it back... Except for Moffat.

Ben had long forgotten about searching for reviews of season 3. He was drawn into this... hate website, for whatever reason. Before he knew it, he looked at the clock on his computer and realized that he had been on it for well over two hours. Knowing this, He shut his laptop down and put it aside.

He wasn't exactly sure what to do with this new information.

* * *

Time passed as it normal would have. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary as far as Benedict or anyone else could immediately tell. There was talk about the next season of Sherlock, and the previous season getting awards. That was all normal and expected. What wasn't expected was how Benedict's opinion on Moffat had changed. He had caught himself glaring at him more than a few times. And what's more, those comments that Ben had read on that website always seemed to echo in the back of his head whenever Moffat was in view. Benedict never thought anything of them at first, but somewhere down the line - he wasn't sure when - it seemed that something had completely snapped within his mind.

Perhaps the realization was sudden, or maybe it had been building day by day until all the pieces fell together. Whatever the case may be, the thought was there, and it was constantly in the back of his mind, calling out for him to act on it - To do what needed to be done. It was like in tv shows where you see an angel on someones shoulder and a devil on the other. The two argued, but the devilish thoughts beat the angelic ones into submission and took over as the reigning champion. These thoughts terrified Benedict, and he spent a lot of the time trying with all his might to push the thoughts away and to delete all memory of them. That, however, was easier said than done. These thoughts eventually were consuming his mind and he had trouble not thinking of them.

He once thought that he was going crazy, insane, and mental. He did plenty of arguing with himself about what to do in order to get rid of the thoughts and make them stop. The angel made futile attempts to resurface and possible conquer the devil which had taken control of the actors mind. The holy deity failed however, and the evil being was left to continue on and push Ben toward the only conclusion. The solution he came to was the only answer, and the only way for Ben to set things right. It wasn't going to be easy... And if he was going to pull it off, he was going to need Martin's help.

* * *

  
Martin had taken notice of the distinctly odd behavior that his friend and co-star had been exhibiting. Ben was much less talkative then he normally was, only conversing freely with either Martin or Mark. When anyone else spoke to him he gave quick and simply answers and found ways to end a conversation before it even became a conversation. He would say hello to people and wave - he wasn't without manners - but Martin noticed that he made an effort to avoid certain people. Or even more exactly, one person specifically: Steven. It was strange, and Martin didn't know why his friend suddenly had something against the shows producer. He was nice enough guy - He could sometimes be a bit sadistic in his writings of shows - but he wasn't a bad person, per say.

Why was Ben avoiding him? True, they hadn't talked much and were really only acquaintances, but Ben hardly ever shut someone out completely.

Martin wanted to confirm his suspicions for himself, because it seemed like Benedict wasn't going to tell him anytime soon. He was concerned about his friend and worried about why he had been acting so oddly. He knew that it had something to do with Steven. It just had too. All the evidence pointed stright towards it. Somehow Steven was the center of this strange behavior.

And so he decided that he needed to ask Benedict directly and not wait for, whatever this was, to continue and son spiral out of control. He and Benedict were currently staying at the same hotel on account of then award show they both had to attend the next afternoon. That worked in his favor, being able to speak with ben without anyone else around.

He left his room and walked down the hallway a few doors and knocked on the room Ben was in.

Rather than hearing footsteps and the turning of the doorknob, Martin only heard Ben call out to him, "Door's open." His voice was slightly muffled being heard through the door.

Martin opened the door and walked inside, finding Ben sitting in his hotel bed with his laptop propped up on his legs. He was staring intently at the screen, his eyes moving back and forth as he slowly scrolled down the webpage which told Martin that he was reading something. When Martin entered, he looked away from the screen, shifting his gaze to his co-star and saying hello. After they exchanged greetings, Ben returned to looking at his laptop.

"You know, you've been acting a bit odd lately." Martin says trying to pass his suspicions off as simple conversation.

"What makes you say that?" The other actor answered, looking back at the other man.

"You're never usually so quiet around the set." Freeman pointed out. "Usually you're pretty talkative, but recently you haven't spoken to almost anyone except for me and Mark."

Benedict only shrugged at this, not offering any sort of response to the statement as his eyes moved back to the computer screen.

"And You've been using your computer way more than you usually do." Martin continued," I've never seen you spend so much time on the internet."

"I have more free time now that filming is done. I've been catching up on some reading." Ben offered as an explanation of his increased internet use.

"Well that doesn't explain why you haven't even said so much as two words to Steven for the past week and a half." Martin argued back.

"...You're right, Martin." Ben finally said after he gave a deep sigh. "I have been acting different toward Moffat."

"I could tell. The question is, Why?"

Ben thought for a moment. This was a delicate situation. He HAD to get Martin to help him. He was vital part of the plan. At first, Ben didn't know exactly how to explain it all in a gentle way - The situation itself wasn't a gentle subject in the slightest - But, after a moment or two of thought figured out a way of explanation that was sure to get the other to agree. "If I told you, then you would say that I'm insane."

"Ben, I'm sure nothing you could say would make me think you're insane." Martin responded honestly.

"Oh I'm sure this will." Ben's voice lowered, as he put on the act of the innocent.

"Try me.

"Alright... but first, you have to promise me something."

"What?" Asked Freeman

"Promise me that whatever is said in this room, stays in this room. You cannot tell anyone of what is spoke in here."

The blond actor was a bit hesitant to respond, now knowing where exactly Ben was going with this. The fact that he was asking for a promise of silence further fueled Martin's suspicions. He waited a moment and then replied, "...Okay. Sure. I promise. Now will you just tell me why you've been acting so odd?"

"Well... You know our fan base... and how wholeheartedly ninety percent of them ship Johnlock."

Martin was slightly confused. He didn't expect the conversation to start that way. "...Yeah," He answered, "but what does that have to do with-"

Benedict interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "Let me finish." The younger man said, "We're both aware of how they pair them together, but are you aware of the fact that of the ninety percent, many of them feel so strongly that they have planned ways to kill Moffat? They blame him for their beloved pairing not becoming a reality."

Martin was taken aback by what Ben was saying. He didn't know whether or not he believe what was said, but knowing the Sherlock fan base - and martin saw what they could do and what they were capable of - it wasn't an implausible notion. "I... I didn't realized that some of them felt that strongly about it."

"Well they do." replied Ben, "There is a whole forum website where they all gather to talk about all the ways they could murder Moffat and get away with it."

"So, that's why you've been acting so odd around him." Martin said, his voice making the statement sound more like a question.

"Oh no, that's not why."

"Oh? Why then?"

"I've been avoiding him because..." Ben stopped speaking for a moment and let out a hushed laugh. Not his normal laugh, but one that Martin could only describe as devious, "I agree."

"...You agree... with that website?"

"Exactly!" Ben exclaimed, "They are absolutely correct, all of them! That's why I haven't talked to him and why I've been on my computer so much. I've been reading, researching, looking more into this fanbase of evil geniuses we have. I've collected an ample amount of information, and read enough to put a plan together. And I'm going to ask for your help."

The full meaning of Ben's words hit Martin and he felt his eyes widen. Ben was planning to do exactly what those people on the website wanted to do... He was planning to kill Steven... "Ben, when did you become a homicidal maniac!?" Martin shouted.

"When I realized just how evil Moffat really is."

Martin had ignored the fact that Ben kept using Steven's last name only for the most part, but now it was getting a bit annoying, "His name's Steven -"

Once again, He was interrupted by the other man, "That doesn't matter! Think about it, Martin! Think about all the pain he has caused!" Ben rebutted, his voice growing in volume. "In every show he works on he come and burns down all that was good in it. He takes away the humor and replaces it with utter terror. He devastates thousands on people by hurting the characters they love the most. He rips apart shows and stomps on peoples' hearts. People say that Sherlock and John are made for each other, and you know what? They're right. They all see it, Mark definetly sees it, I see it now, I know you see it - don't even try and lie - Even Arthur Conan Doyle wrote it that way - Have you ever read the original works? A good many of them are rather suggestive - Moffat is the only person stopping them from continuing. He is preventing us from giving every Sherlockian what they so desire. Thousands of people out there all around the world are actively plotting his death every day, but have no means of carrying it out. But we, oh we have the perfect opportunity. Together... we would be doing the world a favor."

"Ben..." Martin said after what seemed like forever. He tried to remain calm, "I think you need a therapist."

"No I don't need a fucking therapist! The only thing I need, is your help."

"Ben, you're talking about murder here! Murder!"

"I like to look at it as more of a civil service." Replied the younger man. "If a murder escaped from prision and was running around on another killing spree wouldn't you want someone to take him out before he hurt anyone else?"

"Steven isn't a murderer. that analogy doesn't apply!"

"Oh but it does! He may not have physically murdered anyone, but he has murdered the hearts of all those fans we have." Ben reiterated, "He has cause so much emotional trauma to so many people, Martin."

Martin sighed, "Alright, fine, emotionally yes, but that still doesn't give reason to kill him!"

"Me and our fans would beg to differ." Ben said, "They want Mark to take over the show as the sole writer and director If you check the ratings of all the episodes, the ones that Mark wrote have slightly higher ratings than those written by Moffat. And they reinforce that by stating that all of the "johnlock" moments of the show were the ideas of Mark. If it was his choice that pairing probably would already be a reality, but Moffat is there. Mark can't overstep him, so he just slips in whatever moments that he can."

"Yes, I get that they ship that." Martin replied, "Hell, even my wife ships it, but this is still murder! You could go to jail for this!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Ben exclaimed. "We won't go to jail, because nobody will ever be able to prove that it was us!"

This conversation continued on for some time. Martin couldn't tell how long lasted, because he was preoccupied, wrecking his mind, trying to process all that Ben was saying. His mind didn't want to comprehend it. It was all too criminal that it wanted to block it out and erase all memory of it. But that wasn't seeming possible.

Ben continued to explain about all the research he had done into the subject. Extensive numbers of hours browsing police reports, watching crime shows, learning the mistakes that killers make and learning how to avoid them, reading over case reports of past murder trials and seeing what evidence was used against them. And, most importantly, listening to the words of their fans, who have worked out more than enough ways to end Moffat's life.

Martin still didn't want to agree with Benedict. The idea just did not sit right with him at all. This was MURDER. This was an illegal act that could get them put in prison!

As much as he wanted to run out of the room, forget that any of this conversation was ever spoken, and not have anything to do with Ben's little plan... He couldn't.

He wanted to say no.

He wanted to say that Ben was crazy.

He wanted this all to be some weird, horrible dream.

He didn't want to believe that his friend had somehow turned into a murderer.

He didn't want to agree with anything that Ben was saying.

He tried with all his might not to agree.

but...

Ben was very persuasive.

Damn him.

"...And you're sure we would get away with it? How can you know that?!"

"I did pick up on a thing or two while being Sherlock, you know." Ben said, a very devious smile forming on his face. "That, and my internet research makes it easy to guarantee that nobody will ever know."

* * *

  
Just as Martin was a vital part of the plan, there was still one more person that Ben had to consult to put the plan into full fruition. Mark. Ben knew that convincing Mark to go along with him was going to be much easier than achieving Martin's agreement. Much easier. Ben knew exactly how he felt about Moffat's writing decisions.

Mark held a secret "hate" for him, even if it wasn't ever shown. All the ideas he had for the show, no matter if they were good or not, were usually turned down my Steven. To Mark, it was like a stab in the heart. Having his ideas tossed to the side felt terrible on the ego. It was like a parent telling their child that they're picture wasn't good enough to hang on the refrigerator. Even for the episodes that Mark wrote by himself, Steven would go over and start crossing out things that he deemed "unessesary" for the plot of the show. It angered Mark to no end, but he knew that it would look bad in the press if he argued. He could see the headline now, "Sherlock series canceled due to writers creative differences?"

For most of their time working on the show together, Mark was able to ignore Steven's blatant disregard for most of his input. He looked past it, and eventually found creative ways of getting his ideas in. They were much less direct, but if the viewer was observant enough, they would still be able to interpret the underlying subtext.

But, after three seasons of the show and so many rough rafts being shot down, Mark was beginning to get more than annoyed. He was past annoyed. Steven was controling and wanted everything to go him way. It was his way or the highway in terms of anything related to this show. He was like one of those authoritarian parents; if their child disrespected them or did something to rebel, there were always consequences. For Steven, if Mark tried to overstep him in the writing and add "irrelevant" scenes to the show, he was quick to put the man in his place.

So when Benedict and Martin approached him, explained everything, and asked for his help, he agreed without a second thought.

* * *

  
"How are we going to do this? I'm under the impression that you've already thought about this, Benedict." Mark said.

"I have." Replied Cumberbatch, "I've read into the subject, and have gotten plenty of ideas from the fanbase that we possess, but we need to come up with something new. Something that they haven't thought of already."

"A logical idea." Mark remarked. "If we did use any of the one which our fans discussed, or even anything remotely similar, it would raise suspicious, and, while i'm sure that they would be glad that we carried out what they cannot, they would spread rumors, and it would eventually come back to bite us in the arses."

"Exactly." Martin chimed in. "It'd almost immediately end up on Tumblr and then follow to all the other social networks."

"So," Ben began again, "We need to think of a plan that will, one: leave nothing connecting us to the act; two: take Moffat by surprise when he leasts expects it; three: leave no witnesses; four: Leave no remains behind for anyone to find; and five: preferably inflict intense pain onto him."

"What's the most painful way to die? Let's start there." Martin suggested.

"According to my research, the most painful way to die is being burned alive." Ben answered.

"Sounds about right. Fire can be one big son of a bitch."

Ben nodded and continued, "Now, getting rid of remains, what's the best way to destroy something completely?"

"Turn it to ash." Mark said.

"Exactly. Burn it with such an intense heat that it will practically be vaporized."

"C4." Martin said. "Get enough of that in one place and the heat generated by the explosion would destroy anything in it's path."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Ben remarked with another one of his now infamous grins. "Now, the matter of no witnesses."

"Oh, I can handle that." Mark chimed in. "I know exactly the place where nobody would be around."

Ben decided to trust Mark on that comment, and then moved onto the last point to be discussed. "The element of surprise. We have to lure him into the trap. Like playing a game of cat and mouse."

"You two can handle that." Mark replied. "Start small first, though. We want to terrify him, but we need it to build up little by little and not happen all at once."

The group continued speaking about the leftover matters - little details that the needed to work out to ensure that this would be the perfect crime - and they soon came to a full fledged plan.

Steven wouldn't even know what was coming to him.

* * *

  
"This can't be possible!" Steven thought to himself. "This is not happening. I'm just being paranoid. Yeah. That's it. Paranoia. That's all it was."

At least, That's what he kept telling himself.

Steven had felt like he was being followed during the past few days. It didn't really bother him at first, but it progressively started making him feel very uneasy. It started simply with the feeling that someone was stalking him, but it kept on building and soon the man was scared to even walk outside at night.

He never was one to be scared for his own life, but the events that occurred had left him with a rising sense of fear. It came up from the pit of his stomach and began consuming him from inside out. The simple fear was like a parasite. Once it was there, it settled in, and continued to grow, expand and mutate out of control. It was now controlling Steven's mind, making him feel uneasy at every waking moment. It made him physically feel sick and mentally made him feel like he was going insane. Like a neurax worm which burrows into the head of the host and controls the brain, this fear was taking over until nothing else could surface. No other thought came to Steven's mind because the fear was blocking them from appearing.

He was running. Running from what he couldn't see. Running from the fear.

He ran back to the one place where he thought he could be rid of this fear.

He entered his hotel room after fumbling with the keycard, his shaky nervous hands making that a hard task in itself. Once inside he turned around and slammed the door shut, locking it up.

"Hello, Steven." A voice said from behind him.

The sudden voice startled Steven, jolting his already frantic nerves. He sighed with relief when he looked over and saw Mark sitting in the chair. "Oh, Mark! Thank God!" He said, not even questioning why the man was in his hotel room. His voice was thick with fear and he spoke in fast breathy sentences. "I am so glad to see you! You've got to help me! I'm being hunted! Somebody is trying to kill me!"

"You seem distraught, Steven. Perhaps you should sit down." Mark said, his voice steady and calm as it could be.

Steven made his way over to his hotel bed. "I don't know who's doing this, but they're after me! They want me dead! I just, I can't understand why! I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down now." Mark said, "Let just talk. Nobody is going to hurt you here." The statement wasn't a lie. It was true that Mark was in on this whole thing, but the plan wouldn't be executed here. Mark was just the middle man here, stalling and working as a distraction in order for Benedict and Martin to get into position for the next phase. "Why would someone want to kill you, Steven?"

"I don't know! I don't even have any enemies!"

"Everyone has enemies."

"Well I don't! Unless you count those crazy fangirls that send me threatening letters through the mail."

Gatiss raised his eyebrow at that comment. "It never occurred to you that maybe one of them is behind this?"

"No! This isn't the work of some fangirl!" Steven said, "This is psychological warfare! Whoever is behind this is chasing me, following me, making me terrified for my own life. I haven't slept in 3 days because I'm scared to close my eyes for too long in fear that someone will kill me in my sleep! No, whoever is behind this, is applying such methods that rival Sherlock in intelligence and Moriarty in insanity!"

For a moment Mark is quiet, acting as though he is taking in all of Steven's words. Then after those few moments of silence, he laughed a bit, and smirked. "You've created a monster, Steven. And that monster is going to be you're death."

Steven's eyes widened, not understanding exactly what Mark meant. "Wh-What?!"

"Oh really now, I thought you would have seen it coming..." Mark continued. "There is an old belief out there, my friend; that it is the smart people of the world that we need to watch out for; not for their intelligence... no... It's because the smart ones make the best killers.... You gave a man the knowledge of the most intelligent detective in the world."

Realization dawned on Steven's face along with more terror than he thought possible for one person to feel at one time. "You-You don't mean-"

"Oh but I do."

"S - So... C-Cumberbatch.... A - and Freeman? No! It- It can't be!" He said the last part in a hushed tone, more to himself than to Mark.

"Yes. They were your creations. You made them into the genius team that Holmes and Watson always were - And in doing that... you have spelled out your own demise."

Steven couldn't reply. His mind was too terrified to allow him to speak, and he was frozen where he was sitting, staring at Mark.

Mark spoke again, "You asked for my help... let me give you some advice."

At that, Steven swallowed and was able to speak again, if only for this moment. "Wh-What then. Please help me mark! Anything to get me out of this!"

Mark lowered his voice to a hushed whisper, still loud enough for Steven to hear, but low enough to make his words seem all the more threatening. "Run away, Steven... Run away and never return... I'd get a head start if I were you, Because you have exactly 2 minutes and 21 seconds before Benedict and Martin arrive here."

Moffat gasped and he fully realized Mark's part here, "You-You're in on this! M-Mark I thought you were my friend! You're helping them!"

"I wouldn't dilly dally."

Without saying anything else, Steven shot up from the bed and bolted from the room.

When he left, Mark still had a smirk on his face. He pulled out his cellphone typing out one quick text and hitting send.

_Hellfire plan is a go._

* * *

Pain.

That's the first thing that Steven felt as he began to come to his senses. A pain in the back of his head. Such a massive pain that it made it feel like his head was going to explode at any second. It felt like he had been hit by a truck and slammed his head on the ground.

His other senses slowly came back to him. The sense of touch was the first to surface. He felt something restraining his wrists and he was unable to pull the apart from behind him. The was also the feeling of something wooden and hard. A chair maybe? Was he tied to a chair? There was also something over his face, which felt like cloth. When his eyesight came back, it was unnoticeable because that cloth turned out to be a blindfold tightly wrapped around his head. He began to hear again, the first noises that hit his ears being horrible sounding growls of pain. Was there someone else in here? He listened and he realized, no, that was him growling in anguish.

Then he heard voices.

"Ah, he's finally awake."

"Took him long enough."

"Well you did slam his head against the wall pretty hard."

"Ain't like he doesn't deserve it."

After the voice's spoke he felt the blindfold being untethered from his head. Blinding light assaulted his eyes and he groaned and squeezed them shut as tightly as he could. Once the first jolt of pain was gone he slowly opened his eyes again, letting them get acclimated to the new lighting. Once they were open, he could see two figures standing in front of him. only their silhouettes showed against the white light shining down.

A moment later the two figures walked forwards, allowing Steven to take sight of who they were. It was Benedict and Martin. But what caught Steven's attention was that they were dressed just like Sherlock and John. Steven suddenly remembered something that Mark had said, "You've created a monster, Steven... And that monster... Is going to be your death." There was another saying that he had heard before, "The creator being killed by their own creations." He hadn't ever imagined that ANY of this would be happening! Why was this happening to him!?

"You two... what do you want from me..." Steven said, trying to get his breath and fight though the searing pain that was still present in his head.

Benedict answered without a moment's hesitation, "Simple really. We want you dead."

"P-Please... what have I ever done to you?"

Both of the actors laughed.

Martin was the one who answered the question. "It isn't what you've done to us. It's what you've done to thousands of people all over the world."

Ben continued on with the explanation. "You've deprived them of what they want. You've broken their hearts and laughed at their pain and tears."

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Steven questioned, "I haven't done anything."

"Oh but you have!" Benedict replied, "You've taken something from all of the people that watch out show. You've taken the one thing they desire."

"You consistently destroy their hopes of the Johnlock pairing "going canon" " Martin explained.

"That's what this is about?!" Steven shouted. He really wished he hadn't because it made his throut feel like it was on fire. "I've told Mark countless times that it's not happening!"

"And that is exactly what has brought your demise." Ben laughed. "Isn't that right... John?"

"I agree... Sherlock." Martin, or 'John' replied.

Steven saw what was going on here, "Come on guys, you're being ridiculous!"

"Oh I don't think so." 'Sherlock' replied.

"You aren't going to get away with this you know!" Steven argued, "The police are going to catch you!"

"Wrong." 'Sherlock' responded. He then continued speaking in a faster pace, just as he did when he recited his famous deduction. "See, we've thought of everything. This whole plan has been weeks in the making. It started simply enough. We had to get you scared, make you uneasy and feel like someone was following you. Ninety percent of the time there wasn't anybody near you, but the mind works in odd ways when it comes to fear. Once the fear has entered the thoughts it doesn't leave. We only had to follow you the first few times and then the paranoia set itself in. You caused the paranoia yourself, and that gave us the perfect opportunity to continue to the next phase of the plan. It wasn't hard to find you running out of your hotel, and that's when we jumped you with the element of surprise and transported you here. There is no way that this crime can be connected to us. Look around you. This building is thirty years abandoned, located in the middle of nowhere and scheduled for demolition. All around the border there is a total amount of 10 tons of explosives, set to take this building down... With you inside of it. We've acquired the remote to set off these explosives, courtesy of Mycroft. But not only that, we've also lined the whole place with gasoline, if you look down at your feet you'll see that you're sitting in a puddle of it. As Moriarty would say... "We're going to burn the heart out of you" "

"Brilliant, isn't it?" 'John' said.

"You do realize that you do that out loud?" Replied 'Sherlock'.

"Oh you know you enjoy it."

"I certainly do." The actors were working off improvisation to set up what they were going to do. It would be an act of defiance against Steven, an act that would be used just to smite him before his final moments.

"You know what else I enjoy?" Asked 'Sherlock'.

"I think I do." Replied 'John'. With that, he took a step closer to 'Sherlock' and without any hesitation, planted his lips directly onto his. They made sure that Steven could see their act of rebellion, and continued with it, making it look as believable as they could, milking it out until they couldn't breath.

Once 'Sherlock' and 'John' felt that they had tortured Steven enough, they returned to standing next to each other, closer than before.

They didn't wait for him to say anything and turned around, walking out of the building, their arms crossed over each other's back and holding the other's waist. The could faintly hear Steven yelling and shouting to them, but as they exited, all thoughts about him dropped from their minds.

Outside of the building, Benedict drew out a book of matches from his coat pocket. He and Martin both ripped one from the book and struck them, creating two tiny flames that would eventually cause the building to turn into a blazing inferno. The two of them held up the matches, and then threw them down into the line of gasoline. The flames ignited the fuel and quickly spread into the interior of the structure and it wasn't long before the whole building was engulfed with embers.

They retreated back to Mark who was waiting outside of the building with their vehicle. The two actors climbed inside and Mark started driving away.

He then handed them a small black remote with a single red button in the middle. "Care to do the honors, gentlemen?"

Both Ben and Martin said, "Obviously." And took the remote.

They counted from 5, hovering their fingers just over the scarlet button.

5... 4...

3... 2...

1.

The button was pressed, and from behind the vehicle the only thing that could be seen was a flash of light preceding the large explosion which left the abandon building and the man inside as nothing but a gigantic pile of ashes and rubble.

Back inside the vehicle, Mark glanced into the rear view mirror, grinning to himself when he saw that Benedict and Martin's hands were still together on top of the remote.

Oh yeah. The next season of Sherlock was going to be perfect. Mark could feel it.

* * *

  
**Bonus scene!** _(Aka: How Mark convinced Benedict and Martin to go "Johnlock" in front of Moffat.)_

**Mark** : Come on, guys. It fits perfectly with the plan. It'll pain him just to see it.  
 **Ben** : I know it would.  
 **Mark** : So what's the problem then?  
 **Martin** : Wouldn't it be a bit awkward?  
 **Mark** : Oh come on. You guys are actors, yes? You can pull it off. Plus, if I am taking over then there is going to a lot more of it in the show, believe me.  
 **Martin** : You already have this all planned out, don't you?  
 **Mark** : A vast majority of it, yes.  
 **Ben** : And a lot of... this... you said.  
 **Mark** : Ugh, really Ben, you shouldn't be surprised by this. You already had a near on screen kiss with Andrew.  
 **Ben** : Fine, fine.   
**Mark** : Both of you, it'll be fine. Plus, just think about how happy we'll make the fans, hmm?  
 **Martin** : Anything for the fans I guess.  
 **Ben** : Oh the things we do to win their affection.  
 **Mark** : It'll all be worth it, gentlemen. Trust me. *Grins*

**Author's Note:**

> Well. There you have it. I've Killed Moffat. Fictionally, of course.
> 
> Now, People on FF.Net seemed not to happy about this fic for whatever reason. They weren't expecting Moffat to actually die/Be murdered. They, for some reason kept posting negative reviews saying this fic was going to far.
> 
> But hey, If people can write dirty smut fics about whoever the hell they want, then why can't I write a fic where I can kill off whoever I want?
> 
> That's all I have to say.
> 
> I'll leave you with that.
> 
> Any comments are appreciated.


End file.
